


Lovestruck

by campanellis



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I do not accept what happened in schools out, NO CHEATING!, tessa is very heart eyes for joey, they are just silly and having fun!!!, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campanellis/pseuds/campanellis
Summary: Tessa and Joey spend a day at the beach, and Tessa begins to ponder on if what she feels is really love.
Relationships: Tessa Campanelli/Joey Jeremiah
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Lovestruck

Tessa had assumed more than once that she had understood what true love was. She thought she had with Alex, with Yick, and even with Todd, who had been nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

Joey was currently holding her hand in his, walking side by side with her as they strolled mindlessly down the beach, telling her some dumb joke that _still_ managed to make her laugh uncontrollably. 

They had been on countless dates like this before, and even still, she could hardly believe it. She had liked him way back in sophomore year, having an innocent crush that had remained in hiding the last few years. Until now.

  
She could still vividly remember doodling his name in her diary, next to multiple scrawls of ‘Tessa Jeremiah,’ and daydreaming endlessly on what it’d be like to kiss him. 

She had definitely discovered the answer to that question, the same one she had once had stuck in her head constantly, they had first kissed in his car as he was driving her home.

She knew now that, whenever Joey kissed her, she felt every single silly cliche that she’d hear about in those sappy romance films. The exact films she used to watch by herself late at night, sighing and imagining what it’d be like to be one of those lovestruck girls on the screen, she remembers wishing so desperately that someone would love her that way someday. 

She thought that, maybe now, she might actually know what those girls were feeling when they were falling in love.   
  


— — — 

Joey and Tessa had finally made their way down to the water, still clinging hand in hand, the heat of the sun spreading against their faces.

“It’s _really_ hot...wanna go in the water with me?” She asked, looking towards Joey and smiling at him for no particular reason, just extremely happy to be here with him. 

“Tell ya what, I’ll race you!” He exclaimed, laughing loudly as he began running towards the water, clearly getting a head start. 

“Joey, that’s cheating!” She tried to pout but betrayed herself by letting out a giggle. She couldn’t help it, she found his laughter contagious, she could hear it forever and be perfectly content.

Was _that_ what love was?

Tessa didn’t have long to contemplate this. She immediately began running towards him, her long blonde hair whipping against her back, trying as hard as she could to gain speed.

“Joey, c’mon! No fair!” 

He stopped a moment, turning towards her as he made his way into the water, smiling happily as she jumped at him and quickly sent them both flying into the coolness of the ocean. 

They had done this countless times before, but no matter how many summer days she spent with Joey, he had always managed to make her heart flutter and her face light up. 

“Gotcha!” She giggled, wrapping her arms around him, gently kissing him and sighing happily. She was perfectly content with being here with him. Being _anywhere_ with him.  
  
They weren’t too far out, still being able to stand straight up without the water going past their stomachs.

“You got me, but I still made it in first!” Joey teased, his dark hair damp from hitting the water before, she couldn’t help but stare at him a little while. It was moments like these she truly felt like she completely understood love.

Yes, she thought she knew what love was before, but she was sure that now— she understood it.

“Fine, I’ll let you win.” Tessa smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear with one hand as she moved to grasp Joey's hand with the other.

“As long as I’ve really got you.”


End file.
